helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru!
|released = September 14, 2016 |start = March 25, 2016 |end = April 3, 2016 |Chronology1 = Engeki Joshibu Theater Chronology |Last1 = Thank You Very Berry (2015) |Next1 = Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa (2016) }} Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! (気絶するほど愛してる！; I Love You So Much I Could Faint!) is an Engeki Joshibu musical starring Country Girls, Tsubaki Factory, and Sudo Maasa. It ran from March 25 to April 3, 2016 at Ikebukuro Theater Green in Tokyo. The fanclub-exclusive DVD of the musical was released on September 14, 2016, including a bonus CD soundtrack. Synposis In 1966, a jazz club that had once disappeared entering the 1950s because of war has returned. Now it is the ‘60s period, which has shown more and more excitement. Young people would gather at popular hangouts of the sort during the time rockabilly music spread like a fever. Jazz clubs sprang up in the rockabilly movement. 20-year-old singers with decent but sweet voices and intense rhythm that exploded the energy throughout people’s bodies. Teenage fans rolled into the venues. Cheers sounded like screams. The heroine Hiroko (Inaba Manaka) has just moved to Tokyo from the countryside. Hiroko meets Sachiko (Morito Chisaki), an enthusiastic fangirl of a rockabilly band called “Billy Hoshino to Galapagos King”. Sachiko looks very similar to Hiroko’s younger sister who passed away, and the two of them quickly become good friends. Both of them join the band’s group of fangirls, and Hiroko also becomes obsessed with band’s vocalist Billy (Kishimoto Yumeno). By a certain chance, Hiroko suddenly becomes close to her beloved Billy. They fall in love. Of course, these feelings are kept secret. Love or friendship? Then, the music trend starts to transition from rockabilly to group sounds (GS). Billy’s popularity declines. What will happen to the love between these two people? The actresses of this hot period are Country Girls and Tsubaki Factory. A nostalgic youth story set in rock ’n’ roll and ‘60s fashion. Cast ;From Country Girls *Yamaki Risa as Jerry (ジェリー) *Inaba Manaka as Hiroko (寛子; Main Role) *Morito Chisaki as Sachiko (幸子) *Ozeki Mai as Marcy (マーシー) *Yanagawa Nanami as Natsumi (ナツミ) *Funaki Musubu as Mutsumi (ムツミ) ;From Tsubaki Factory *Yamagishi Riko as Kotoko (節子) *Ogata Risa as Kyoko (京子) *Niinuma Kisora as Nii / Diner Singer (ニー／ダイアナの歌手) *Tanimoto Ami as Dani (ダニー) *Kishimoto Yumeno as Billy Hoshino (ビリー星野) *Asakura Kiki as Michiko (道子) ;From Engeki Joshibu *Sudo Maasa as Madame (マダム) * as Isshii (イッシー) * as Mickey (ミッキー) Crew *Screenplay: Ohta Yoshinari *Director: Ooiwa Michiko *Lyrics: Fukuda Kanon *Music: Wada Shunsuke *Choreographer: YOSHIKO *Producer: Niwa Tamon Andrew Soundtrack |Chronology1 = Engeki Joshibu Soundtrack Chronology |Last1 = Engeki Joshibu Musical "TRIANGLE" Original Soundtrack (2015) |Next1 = Engeki Joshibu Musical "Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa" Original Soundtrack (2016) }} The original soundtrack for the musical was released as a CD single at the theater venue on March 25, 2016 and for general sale on June 1, 2016."カントリー・ガールズ 演劇女子部「気絶するほど愛してる！」オリジナルサウンドトラック" (in Japanese). e-LineUP!. 2016-04-05. Tracklist #Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! (気絶するほど愛してる！; I Love You So Much I Could Faint!) #Rock 'n' Roll ni Tsukamitai (ロックンロールに掴みたい; I Want to Grasp Rock 'n' Roll) - Jerry, Hiroko, Marcy, Billy #Hontou no Shimai Mitai (本当の姉妹みたい; Like My Real Sister) - Hiroko, Sachiko #Yakusoku Shite ne (約束してね; I Promise) - Natsumi, Mutsumi #Kore ga Yumenara (これが夢なら; If This Is a Dream) - Hiroko, Billy Bonus CD Tracklist In addition to already released tracks, the CD soundtrack that came with the DVD contains more bonus tracks that were not included in the Original Soundtrack: #Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! #Diana (ダイアナ) - Nii #Okite (掟; Rule) - Sachiko, Kotoko, Kyoko, Michiko #Rock 'n' Roll ni Tsukamitai - Jerry, Hiroko, Marcy, Billy #Hontou no Shimai Mitai - Hiroko, Sachiko #Taman'nai Summer (たまんないサマー; Unbearable Summer) - Billy, Marcy, Natsumi, Mutsumi #Yakusoku Shite ne - Natsumi, Mutsumi #Kore ga Yume Nara - Hiroko, Billy #Seaside Bound (シーサイド・バウンド) - Jerry, Nii, Dani Information ;Original Soundtrack *Lyrics: Fukuda Kanon (Tracks #1-3), Ota Yoshinari (Tracks #4, #5) *Compositions & Arrangements: Wada Shunsuke (All Tracks) ;Bonus CD *Lyrics: Fukuda Kanon (Tracks #1, #4-#6), Watari Funabito (Tracks #2, #9), Ota Yoshinari (Track #3), *Compositions: Wada Shunsuke (Tracks #1, #3-#8), Paul Anka (Track #2), Matoba Hideya (Track #3), Sugiyama Koichi (Track #9) *Arrangements: Wada Shunsuke (Tracks #1, #3-#8), Matoba Hideya (Tracks #2-#3, #9) DVD Tracklist #Opening (オープニング) #♪Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! (気絶するほど愛してる！; I Love You So Much I Could Faint!) #♪Diana (ダイアナ) #Deai ~Sachiko~ (出会い～幸子～; Meeting ~Sachiko~) #♪Okite (掟; Rule) #Deai ~Billy~ (出会い～ビリー～; Meeting ~Billy~) #♪Rock 'n' Roll ni Tsukamitai (ロックンロールに掴みたい; I Want to Grasp Rock 'n' Roll) #♪Lovely Billy (ラブリービリー) #Sachiko no Ie (幸子の家; Sachiko's Family) #♪Hontou no Shimai Mitai (本当の姉妹みたい; Like My Real Sister) #Billy no Gakuya (ビリーの楽屋; Billy's Dressing Room) #♪Masaka no Billy (まさかのビリー; Billy In Need) #Hero no Kanyuu (ヒロの加入; Join the Hero) #♪Taman'nai Summer (たまんないサマー; Unbearable Summer) #Stage Ura (ステージ裏; Behind Stage) #♪Yakusoku Shite ne (約束してね; I Promise) #Stage Owari (ステージ終わり; Stage End) #Jazz Kissa no Kyakuseki (ジャズ喫茶の客席; Jazz Café Audience) #♪Kore ga Yumenara (これが夢なら; If This Is a Dream) #Western Carnival (ウエスタンカーニバル) #♪Seaside Bound (シーサイド・バウンド) #♪Hiroko no Kinou (寛子の苦悩; Hiroko's Distress) #Byouin (病院; Hospital) #Kisha Kaiken-jo (記者会見場; Press Conference Room) #♪Hitotoki no Yume (ひとときの夢; A Moment's Dream) #Epilogue (エピローグ) #♪Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! #♪Boogie Woogie LOVE (ブギウギLOVE) Trivia *This is Country Girls' first theatrical production. *The musical was originally planned to have additional dates on May 28 and 29, 2016 at ABC Hall in Osaka, however due to the leading actress Inaba Manaka having an asthma relapse and subsequently going on hiatus, these dates were cancelled."カントリー・ガールズ 稲場愛香に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-04-28. *"Diana" which is sung by Niinuma Kisora is a Japanese cover of the Paul Anka song of the same name. Videos File:演劇女子部『気絶するほど愛してる！』告知ＶＴＲ|Announcement Video File:演劇女子部「気絶するほど愛してる！」オリジナルサウンドトラック発売決定！|Original Soundtrack Preview References *Hello! Project Station #158 (32:36-39:43). Upload Date: 2016-03-02. Further Reading ;LoGirl Featured Articles *Fukuda Kanon Interview (Part 1) *Fukuda Kanon Interview (Part 2) External Links *Official Website (archived) *Details: Gekipro, Hello! Project *Goods *Discography: **Soundtrack: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS de:Engeki Joshibu Musical "Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru!" Original Soundtrack es:Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! Category:Engeki Joshibu Category:Country Girls Category:Tsubaki Factory Category:Sudo Maasa Category:2016 DVDs Category:Country Girls DVDs Category:Tsubaki Factory DVDs Category:Fanclub-Exclusive DVDs Category:2016 Singles Category:Indie Singles Category:Country Girls Singles Category:2016 Musicals